For the One I Love
by Will.of.The.Heart
Summary: "To be put in the world with out purpose or direction. It's the worst thing you could ever go through. To feel like you're the quintessence of everyone's hate. A life where you're living and you don't even feel alive. Life, he gave that to me. I have a gratitude that's so powerful in my heart. There isn't a single request I wouldn't fulfill for the one I love," -Mei
1. The Sadness beneath Our Smiles

For the One I Love

Chapter 1: The Sadness Beneath Our Smiles

Summary

"To be put in the world with out purpose or direction. It's the worst thing you could ever go through. To feel like you're the epitome of everyone's hate. A life where you're living and you don't even feel alive. To feel alive, he gave that to me. I have a gratitude that's so powerful in my heart. There isn't a single request I wouldn't fulfill for the one I love," -Mei

"I…I love you." The words resonating with the fiery passion in her heart. "I love you, Tao Len." A truth carried for years, but never revealed.

"Great, now maybe you can put that on the 1000th letter you send to him." Aqua scoffed, swinging her leg lazily off the side of the hammock. She was only aggravated from how tired she was of listening to her best friend spell check a letter no one was going to read. Especially, when she was only trying to say one thing and those three little words were nowhere near written on the pages.

They were sitting on the open white sand of the beach, today. Living on a small island among the Mariana Islands with Mei's grandmother, they spent the time they had hidden away in great blue, ocean among unknown territory. They almost couldn't be found on the map unless you looked really hard.

"I don't even know why you bother. I know I would waste my time like this,"

"It's not a waste of time!" Xu Mei pouted, her lips pursed together. Thirteen years old and in love with a boy she's already decided she's going to marry. "You just don't understand, Aqua. _We have a connection_."

"Oh, please! I bet you he doesn't even remember your name!" She laughed, at Mei's naïve innocence. It was what made her special. She had a pure heart. But, it was also what made her appear dense and not ready to handle the "real world". Everyone knows it's a harsh reality out there.

And, especially for her it was going to be unkind.

"But, with just a bit kindness and you can make a difference in the world!" Mei stuck out her tongue, it always seemed like she was reading Aqua's mind.

She brushed it off the oddity of Mei's response, "I think there's reason he doesn't respond you know. Maybe he's trying to be nice by ignoring you. He's better than me, cause I would have shipped every letter back to you with a reject stamp at the post office." Aqua snickered teasing her friend.

Like sisters they picked on each other. Well, mostly Aqua picked on Mei. Even though they had no relation they were family just because they came from the same past. And, they shared the exact same pain.

"Nuh-uh, he loves me! He even said so!" Mei defended her soon-to-be husband with closed fist and reddening cheeks of frustration. "You wouldn't get it! You'd have to have been there,"

The need to be wanted. To be loved, to have someone make your existence worth something and make you someone. And, with that solid understanding they didn't need a single drop of blood to make bond.

Mei could bring together the sun and the rain if she tried.

"Yeah, okay whatever, Shorty. I'll believe you," Aqua sighed, shaking her head. "But, if this hubby of yours breaks your heart, it going to be hard not to say I told you so."

She reiterated, "I mean, I just want you face the facts. How many letters have you sent to him?"

"Ah, well… it's been three years…and I write a letter every day." Mei was counting on her fingers. "Then there is 365 days in a year, so…just about...

"1096," He answered.

"Oh my. That many?" Jun said behind a fan. "The poor girl must be on her last hopes by now."

"Never, I know she's too strong of a believer for that." Len closed his eyes, a memory came back to him. She stood tall that day, holding a bloodied sword.

Aqua paused at the number. That many? Man, it only made this life lesson even more heart breaking for Mei. "And, how many times has he replied back?" She asked her.

"And, you have even answered a single one! It must be so embarrassing little brother. Someone you care for so much and it's too late to even reply because you can't even explain how you've been so scared to tell her how you feel!" Jun went on. "Tisk, tisk. It's been three years, little brother."

"It's not like that, Aqua! He's just shy is all." Mei smiled, with confidence. "I know he loves me. Maybe I am a bit over board with a letter every day, but if he reads them that's enough for me."

"He threw every single one away." Aqua stated, flatly. "No, better yet, he has two mail boxes. One for mail and one for your letters, so he does have to sort yours out to put them in the trash!" Aqua snickered.

"She's-she's as good as garbage to me! I don't care about her." Len denied, mortified. He was blushing, **actually** blushing over this.

"Really? Then why have you kept every letter she's sent neatly packed in your treasure box of her? Hm? And, they're in chronological order too, little brother!" Jun teased.

"Stop picking on me! I just know it okay! We're in love and we're going to get married on a red bridge!" Mei shouted, as she playfully hit Aqua who was rolling in the sand fighting her fit of laughter at her own joke.

"And, you two used to talk about getting married on a our little red bridge on the estate all the time!" Jun couldn't control herself. It was the first time she had actually laughed out of happiness for a long time. Mei was always the best experience of their lives. She just brightens up your world with the simple things she did.

And, made you realize how much you wish you had such simplicity all the time.

"Leave me alone! I don't have to explain myself to you!" Len shouted out flustered.

Len gave up arguing with his older sister and just stormed out of his own room. "I don't have time for this! Bason, come!" Bason following obediently, he slammed the door behind him leaving his laughing sister behind.

When she wouldn't stop Mei gave up and turned away from Aqua burying her head in her knees. She looked like a pile of hair when she did that. Her blonde hair was so long it almost covered her entire body, but then again she was little. Little body with a big head.

"I'm just messin with you," Aqua began to apologize. "You know I don't mean it. You're just so fun to pick with."

Mei looked at her with hurt puppy dog eyes; her quiet stare speaking volumes.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Happy now?" Aqua said, throwing her arms up in defeat. She couldn't take the unrivaled cuteness Mei had. She was so damn lovable.

She giggled, brightly. "Yes!"

Aqua couldn't help but smile at her. Warmth came into her icy scarred heart that only Mei could bring. "Come mere, you…" She pulled Mei into a hug with a single arm, lying against Mei's soft blond curls.

Mei had brightness in her golden brown eyes that couldn't be compared to any harmless creature you could think of. Mei was a shining light of goodness that was rare to find if at all. She was special, they both knew this. And, they're peaceful days for the past three years were soon coming to a close.

"What's wrong, Aqua?" Mei sensed the change in the air. A gentle calm that had come over her friend. The real question is why did she even ask why? Mei knew full and well.

"Nothing, Shorty. Just let me hold you for a minute, kay?"

Mei's true purpose was going to be put into play to begin the road that would inevitably be at her doorstep.

_You're a weapon and you know this, that's why we were put together in the first place. _


	2. Departure

For the One I Love

Chapter 2: Departure

"Stop crying," She spoke sternly. Grandmother had always carried a tone of authority. She was a force to be reckoned with and she dared you to talk back to her years of experience in torture. "I taught you better than that,"

"But, granny…I can't help it!" Mei wailed like a baby as she clung to her grandmother's scandal. "I don't wanna go to Tokyo! I want to stay home with you and Aqua!"

"Get up, girl!" She tried shaking her off but she stuck like glue to her leg. "Xu Mei, get up now! You know your responsibilities."

"Yes, grandmother," She immediately stopped crying and stood on her feet. A chill filled the air and ran up Aqua's spine as the mood changed. The foreshadowed future was known to all of them.

"But, I'm going to miss you!" Mei broke down again, throwing herself at Aqua.

"Hey, get off! I don't want your gross snot on me!" Aqua pushed at her face, her round, child cheeks drenched with salty tears. "You have to go Mei! Get on the boat! You'll see me again anyway!"

She blinked twice, "Really? Why didn't you say so? Now it doesn't seem all that bad!"

"Duh, you big baby! You already know I'll be chosen to go with you. I worked just as hard you training under granny." Aqua bragged, arrogantly. If there was anything she was confident about it was her own abilities to claim her goals. Nothing ever stopped her from what she wanted and nothing ever would.

"Okay~" Mei sung as she spun and skipped off to the boat. "See you soon! Wish me luck on finding Lenny!"

Aqua stared, in disbelief, she felt cheated. "Wait a minute! Just two seconds ago you were crying at our feet and now you ready to leave like that! What if I never see you again?"

"Don't give me that," Len looked away from his tearful sister. The rest of his family didn't care to see him off. They prepared for this day for the last 500 years. There was no need for sentimental good byes. Len knew what the expected from him as well as what he expected from himself.

Jun took advantage of the situation of being alone to cry. They knew if there father was there he would have been greatly _"displeased"_. She wiped a tear from her eye, "Yes, I'm sorry. I know you'll be alright. I'm just…concerned Len."

"Won't you change your mind? I know you miss her. I'll admit it, I do,"

"Forget it, Jun. I closed that chapter and burned it in a Hell's flame." Len looked away from her. "I don't need to pick up any childhood baggage. It will only prove to be a nuisance in the way. She's just a dead past along with the other things."

He continued to turn away, "Well if that's all I'll be on my way now sister. The train runs on a schedule and so do I. Bason, let's go." Len picked up his suitcase and carried aboard the train without even waiting for Jun to say goodbye.

There wasn't any worry about seeing her again, he just didn't want her to show him the truth in his heart anymore. A truth carried for years, but never revealed. For him it wasn't just denial but to protect one of the only people he ever cherished.

_Just as she protected him._

"Len, you know that's not true…" Jun looked down at her feet. "You're just scared to tell her you're not quite the same anymore."

"I'm sorry, Aqua," Mei smiled. "I shouldn't have been so dramatic. I will miss being here with you. Spending time here with you and grandma were the some of the best memories of my life. _Some of the only memories I have of my life_,"

She paused in remembrance. They had been here only to train to become stronger. But, yet they still grew up together for the first time being treated as children, as human beings. No longer brandishing the title:

Demons.

"But, we both know it's time to go forward. Be strong for me Aqua, I want you to be chosen to fight by my side. I know you'll make it, I've seen your skills first hand." Mei reached out and squeezed Aqua's open palm. "This will keep you safe,"

Her lips parted in shock as she felt Mei close her fingers around an item. "Promise me you won't forget to give this back to me when I see you again, okay? It's very important to me!"

"Mei, I can't take this…this is yours," Aqua looked down at the sacred treasure in her hands. The Pendant of Xu, it was a symbol of the heir's rightful seat to the throne.

"Take it. I'm sure Dad would do the same if he still had it." Mei grinned. "I want them to know that I believe in you. Not one of their greatest warriors they bought with money or trained with secret teachings can beat you!" She had a determined look I her eyes.

A look Aqua had seen before, when Mei had said she believed in her. It was the first time anyone had said such a thing to her.

"_Aqua is my friend! Not some demon you can seal away!" _

"_She's better than any of the goons you throw at us! You hear me, Uncle? You hear me?"_

"Shut up, you…" Aqua's lip quivered. She bit it in defiance. She refused to cry. Mei and Aqua had been through to much to cry over a small farewell. It's not like she wasn't going to see her again. "Get going already! Stop taking forever to get on the stupid plane! Just go!"

"But, Aqua, your…crying," Mei hesitated. Out of all the time she spent living with Aqua she had only seen her cry once. This would be the second and she hadn't expected it to get this emotional.

"No, I'm not! Just leave, okay? It's not like I'm not going to see you again anyway!" Aqua pushed Mei towards the plane.

"B-but-

"But, nothing! It'll be like a flash, I'm going to give this back to you when I see you later!" Mei tried to struggle a bit feeling it was right to stay and comfort her friend.

She stopped when Aqua spoke again, "Please go, I don't want this to be your last memory of me…I want it to be looking strong and brave, so you'll have courage on your journey."

With that she smiled, feeling content with her wishes. "Okay," Mei didn't turn around this time and just kept walking. She put up a hand gesturing goodbye.

"Just so you know, when I see you cry it makes me feel stronger so I can protect you." Aqua looked up to yell at her again, but stopped when she saw Mei standing in front of her.

Carefully looking at the tears streaming from her eyes and her ears, as if she were taking in the memory to preserve, Mei wiped the tears from her right eye.

"See you later," She smiled, and then ran to board the plane content with her farewell.

_Mei, you…you idiot._


End file.
